Mighty Magic 2
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: It has been a few months since the battle with Toxic Flame, and since Icelyn and Kaz got together. But now, things are starting to change. For instance, a new villain is after revenge on Ice Storm and Ghostly Moon, and it turns out she is the daughter of another villain. And a 12 year old is here from the future. What will happen in this sequel?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing.**_

 **Bolded** _ **\+ italicized=flashback or memory**_

 _ **Last time on Mighty Magic...**_

 _ **Somewhere else in the park, a swirl of blue light appeared and when it disappeared, a girl, who looked no more than 12 years old, with brown hair (medium length) and blue eyes, stood in its place. She looked around the area, smiled.**_

" _ **Did I make it? Did I go back in time to when my parents were just teenagers?" She asked before she heard clapping coming from behind her. She turned around and saw all the superheroes that she grew up knowing (personally) surrounding the area. And she smiled when she saw Icelyn walk back to Kaz and kiss him on the lips. "I'm here...mom and dad."**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

The sun was high in the sky, with white clouds floating around. School was letting out for Spring Break...in a few weeks. It had been a few months since the annual Mighty Med picnic, and since the battle between Ice Storm, and Toxic Flame.

"I am SO psyched to be out for Spring Break!" Skyler exclaimed as she, her boyfriend Oliver, Kaz, and his girlfriend Icelyn walked out of the school and headed for The Domain.

"I know!" Icelyn exclaimed to. "1 whole week to spend with my partner in justice AND love." She added as she latched onto Kaz's arm, and he chuckled a little bit before kissing the top of her head.

"You guys are so cute together!" Skyler said.

"And I'm shocked you guys have been together for 3 months." Oliver added.

"Why is that, Ollipop?" Icelyn asked with that sneaky grin on her face.

"He told you that, didn't he?"

"Sorry, dude." Kaz responded back. This made Oliver just rolled his eyes as he put an arm around Skyler, and kissed her head.

After a while of joking around, they all started leaving the school grounds and headed for The Domain. It didn't take long to get there, mainly because they just continued to talk to each other which passed the time.

"Ah! Icelyn, you're up." Wallace said when the gang walked in.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaz asked.

"I signed up for the singing competition that Wallace and Clyde are holding here today." Icelyn said before kissing her boyfriend's cheek and ran up to the microphone. That was when the music started playing.

 **(SONG: "Dracula" - Bea Miller)**

Kaz, Oliver, and Skyler, along with everyone else, was getting into the music as it played. It didn't shock Kaz what song it was she was singing when he realized it. She had been listening it to it for hours every single day.

 _Here is my story/I got my type/tattoos and skinny jeans/black boots and piercings/a public enemy/not Cinderella/still got my shoes/I like the animal/the supernatural/maybe be crazy but..._

 _If you were Dracula/I'd be letting you take that bite/hot and hazardous/like playing with dynamite/yeah I want Dracula/forever be young and wild/dark and dangerous/yeah I love/I love the tragically beautiful._

Kaz smiled as he listened to his girlfriend perform. Every time she sang it felt like he was in another world...even if the song wasn't so peaceful and kind like her.

 _I am a night owl/I've come alive/I'll make the sun go down/so I can see you out/straight to the underground/I like the broken/imperfect rules/that's why you're wonderful/it's undeniable/I might be crazy but..._

 _If you were Dracula/I'd be letting you take that bite/hot and hazardous/like playing with dynamite/yeah I want Dracula/forever be young and wild/dark and dangerous/yeah I love/I love the tragically beautiful._

Someone in the crowd listened intently at Icelyn's voice, and recognized it. She smiled when she realized who it was singing.

 _Only one kiss/only one/only one kiss/you'll be k-k-k-k-killing me/only one kiss/only one/only one kiss/you'll be k-k-k-k-killing me_

 _If you were Dracula/I'd be letting you take that bite/hot and hazardous/like playing with dynamite/yeah I want Dracula/forever be young and wild/dark and dangerous/yeah I love/I love the tragically beautiful._

 **(End of song)**

When Icelyn was done singing, everyone went berserk. But Kaz was cheering louder than anyone there.

XXXXXXXXXX

The girl of only 12 walked down the sidewalk alone, trying to find the hospital that the gang of 4 went to, to go to Mighty Med. But she got distracted by a little girl who reminded her of her sister back home and lost sight of them. So now she was lost.

Everything seemed so different than where she came from. It was refreshing for her really, because she kept looking at the same old room and the same old buildings. It was nice to see some buildings that her mom and dad grew up with. And in case you were wondering, yes, this girl is from the future. She had the power to control time. Like reversing, going back and forward, and even stopping it in place. That's how she ended up in this time period.

As the young girl walked, she started thinking about the day her father left the house...and never came home. She was 6 at the time.

" _ **Okay, I'm off. Have to get to work." Her father said.**_

" _ **Alright, just make sure you come back right after work, I have some exciting news for you." Her mother said.**_

" _ **Oh? Why not tell me now?" He said as he hugged her around the waist and kissed her neck, making her giggle.**_

" _ **Will you be able to focus at work if I did?" She asked.**_

" _ **Sure."**_

" _ **Okay. Honey...I'm pregnant." She said.**_

" _ **Again?! That is...AWESOME!" He said excitedly as he picked up his lovely wife and spun her around the room.**_

" _ **Daddy!" The young 6 year old yelled as she ran into the kitchen where her parents were and ran into her father's arms.**_

" _ **Hey kiddo!" He said as he held her up in the air.**_

" _ **Can I come to work with you today?" She asked.**_

" _ **Oh, Elsie, you need to stay home and help mom around the house." Her father said as he set her back on the floor.**_

" _ **AW!"**_

" _ **Maybe you can go to work with him tomorrow. Okay?"**_

" _ **Okay!" She said.**_

" _ **Alright, I have to go. I'll see you later, Elsa." Her father said as he kissed her forehead and then kissed her mom goodbye before heading out the door.**_ That was the last time she ever saw her father.

The girl, now known as Elsa, let a tear roll down her cheek, before looking up, and seeing Kaz, Icelyn, Oliver, and Skyler walk into a hospital. She smiled before running after them and sneaking in through the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the contest was over, everyone went to Mighty Med. Well, everyone consisting of Kaz, Oliver, Skyler, and Icelyn. Icelyn was holding the blue ribbon she won there at The Domain.

"I am not surprised that you won." Kaz said as he kissed her forehead before heading over to a patient.

"Yeah, you had it in the bag!" Skyler said.

"Thanks guys. That really means a lot to me." Icelyn responded as she walked over to the front desk. But, right when Icelyn sat in her seat, an explosion happened, sending her to the floor.

"Icelyn!" Kaz yelled before running over to her and kneeling by her side. That was when an evil laugh was heard, which sounded like a 15 year old, when, the villain showed herself.

She had red hair up in a bun, and eyes to match in color. She wore a black mini-skirt with a red band around her waist, a black shirt with red trimming the top and red off the shoulder straps. She also wore a black pearl necklace, black boots with red accents, and red gloves...but those were in her left hand.

Oliver looked up and immediately recognized her as someone he knew. She reminded him of...Toxic Flame.

And apparently Icelyn saw this too, because she thought the same thing. "How are you alive again!? I froze you in a block of ice!" She yelled.

"Oh, dearie, you have mistaken me as someone else." The villain said as she walked around the super hospital for superheroes.

"Then who are you?!" Kaz yelled as well, sounding angry at the girl.

"Oh, where are my manners. Oh, I don't have any." The girl said, with an evil giggle. "The name is Lydia Flame, daughter of...Toxic Flame." And with what she said, Icelyn's eyes widen as she stared at the daughter of her nemesis.

 **(SONG: "Rotten to the Core" - Descendants – Sofia Carson cover)**

 _They say I'm trouble/they say I'm bad/they say I'm evil/and that makes me glad/a dirty no good down to the bone/your worst nightmare/can't take me home/so I got some mischief/in my blood/can you blame me/I never got no love/they think I'm callous/a lowlife hood/I feel so useless/misunderstood._

 _Mirror/mirror on the wall/who's the badest of them all/welcome to my wicked world/wicked world._

 _I'm rotten to the core/rotten to the core/I'm rotten to the core/who could ask for more/I'm nothing like the kid next/like the kid next door/I'm rotten to the (core)/I'm rotten to the/core._ Listen up now.

Kaz helped Icelyn stand up, but kept an eye on Lydia.

 _Call me a schemer/call me a freak/how can you say that/I-I'm just unique/what me a traitor/ain't got your back/are we not friends/what's up with that/so I'm a misfit/so I'm a flirt/I broke your heart/I made ya hurt/the past is past/forgive, forget/the truth is/you ain't seen nothing yet!_

 _Mirror/mirror on the wall/who's the badest of them all/welcome to my wicked world/wicked world._

 _I'm rotten to the core/rotten to the core/I'm rotten to the core/who could ask for more/I'm nothing like the kid next/like the kid next door/I'm rotten to the (core)/I'm rotten to the/core._

 _Original/unusual/you can say what you want/but I will always be/rotten to the core/rotten to the core/rotten to the core/who could ask for more/I'm nothing like the kid next/like the kid next door/I'm rotten to the/I'm rotten to the...!_

 _I'm rotten to the core/rotten to the core/I'm rotten to the core/who could ask for more/I'm nothing like the kid next/like the kid next door/I'm rotten to the (core)/I'm rotten to the/core._

 **(End of song)**

Just then, Lydia disappeared in black and red flames, leaving everyone there, shocked.

"I guess the battle with Toxic Flame isn't over after all." Icelyn said as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing.**_

 **Bolded** _ **\+ italicized=flashback or memory**_

Icelyn paced back and forth in the Rec Room with Kaz just standing there watching.

"This is bad! If Toxic Flame had a daughter, then that means she is after revenge on you and me!" Icelyn freaked out.

"Lyn, babe, relax. I'm sure she's just...pretending?" Kaz said, trying to calm her down with his dumb nature.

"Stop Kazzing around, baby!" Icelyn yelled. "And before you ask, yes, Oliver told me that joke!"

"I knew that already." Kaz answered. "Look, babe, everything is going to be alright. I'm sure of it." He kissed Icelyn's forehead, which made the smile he fell in love with spread across her face. "There's that smile." He added.

"What did I do to get a boy like you as my boyfriend?" Icelyn said as she looked up into Kaz's eyes.

Kaz just smiled as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead again. That was when Icelyn kissed his cheek and began to pull away from their embrace when Kaz pulled her back towards him and they kissed each other with such passion, that you would think it was their last kiss.

Once they pulled away from their kiss, they couldn't help but smile at each other.

 **(SONG: "You are the music in me" - High School Musical 2)**

 _ICELYN: Nanana-na/nanana-na-yeah/you are the music in me/you know the words "once upon a time"/makes you listen/there's a reason/when you dream/there's a chance you'll find/a little laughter/or a happy ever after_

 _BOTH: You're harmony/to the melody/it's echoing inside my head_

 _ICELYN: a single voice (KAZ: single voice)/above the noise_

 _BOTH: like a common thread_

 _KAZ: hmm, you're pulling me._

 _ICELYN: When I hear our favorite song/I know that we belong_

 _KAZ: Oh, you are the music in me/yeah, it's living in all of us_

 _ICELYN: and it's brought us here because_

 _BOTH: You are the music in me/nanana-na (KAZ: Oh)/nanana-na (KAZ: Yeah, yeah, yeah)/nanana-na/you are the music in me._

 _ICELYN: It's like I knew you before we met/can't explain (KAZ: Oh, oh)/there's no name for it (KAZ: No name for it)_

 _BOTH: I sang you words I never sang_

 _KAZ: And it was easy (ICELYN: So easy)/because you see the real me (ICELYN: I see)_

 _BOTH: as I am/you understand/and that's more than I ever known_

 _ICELYN: To hear your voice (KAZ: Hear your voice)/above the noise_

 _BOTH: And now I'm not alone!_

 _ICELYN: Oh, you're singing to me!_

 _BOTH: When I hear our favorite song/I know that we belong/you are the music in me/it's living in all of us/and it's brought us here because/you are the music in me/Together we're gonna sing/we've got the power to sing_

 _KAZ: What we feel (ICELYN: What we feel)/connected and real_

 _ICELYN: And keep it all inside/Oohhh!_

 _ **Nanana-na/nanana-na/nanana-na/you are the music in me (x2)**_

 _BOTH: When I hear our favorite song/I know that we belong/you are the music in me/it's living in all of us/and it's brought us here because/you are the music in me/nanana-na/nanana-na/nanana-na/you are the music in me..._

 _KAZ: ...yeah._

 **(End of song)**

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsa ran through the double doors of the hospital she saw Kaz, Icelyn and their friends walk into, but, yet again, lost them. She took deep breathes before sitting down in one of the chairs, wishing she didn't inherit her father's A.D.D. The doctors never confirmed it, but that was her story and she was sticking to it. That was when she thought back to when she showed up, and why she did in the first place.

 _ **12 year old Elsa walked through the halls of her home and noticed her mother sitting in the living room with another man, laughing and having a good time. Elsa had met him not that long ago, and knew right away he wasn't the right fit for mom. It's been 6 or 7 years since the death of her father, and her mother was already dating other guys. That was when Elsa knew what she had to do.**_

 _ **She ran to her room, making sure she caused noise to get her mother's attention, and closed the door. She stood in the middle of her room, and concentrated on her power to control time. She felt it bubble up inside of her, and when she her eyes shot open, they were a neon green, indicating it was working.**_

 _ **She clapped her hands hard, making a blue swirl of light go around her, and by the time her mother ran into the room...Elsa was already gone and in the past.**_

"Little girl, what are you doing here?" Elsa looked up at the voice, and smiled when she saw Horace Diaz standing in front of her.

"Hi! I'm looking for Kaz Gordon and Icelyn Schnee...have you seen them?" She asked as she stood up quickly.

"I'm sorry. No I haven't. Why, are they your parents or something?!" Horace asked as he began to laugh.

Elsa laughed nervously. "You have no idea." She said with the nervous laughter.

"Why don't you...?" Horace began when he saw Elsa look over at the janitor closet door, only to see Kaz, Icelyn, Oliver, and Skyler walk out. Horace looked and saw them come out too, and was about to say something to Elsa, when she ran up to the gang.

Kaz looked at her and knew right away that she looked too young to be at the hosptial alone.

"Uh, who are you and why are you here all by yourself?" Icelyn asked. Apparently she had the same idea as he did.

"I had to come alone! My father is in danger!" She yelled.

"Who's your father?" Kaz asked, as Elsa looked his way and grinned a little bit. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just...you look just like him." Elsa said, and taking a breathe before adding: "As a matter of fact...you are him."

"Excuse me, what?!" Icelyn asked.

"My name is Elsa Gordon, a 12 year old soon to be superhero." Elsa began. "And by the look of the reckage I can vision in my head in Mighty Med, you are going to need a lot of help to defeat Lydia."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lydia walked down the hall of her castle, with her boyfriend by her side. She may have said she had no love, but truth be told, she did. He was another new supervillain coming out to play. He went by the name of Blade. And if you could see him, you'd run for the hills before he had the chance to destroy you.

He had golden yellow eyes, slightly tan skin, and midnight black hair that was spiked up. He wore normal black clothes really, with a white lightning bolt on the chest of his shirt. That was the indicator of what sort of power he had...electricity.

"We need a plan to destroy Ice Storm and Ghostly Moon. They are the reason I am motherless right now!" Lydia yelled as they walked into the sitting room, with a fireplace, that is roaring with black and red flames, and red and black chairs in front of said fireplace.

"I'm sure we'll think of something in our sleep." Blade said as he kissed her neck and walked out of the room.

 **(SONG: "Evil like me" - Descendants)**

Lydia sighed before looking up above the fireplace. She looked up at the photo of her mother. She was only 15, and didn't know what she was supposed to do. Her mother was destroyed before she could teach her stuff about being evil.

 _LYDIA: Look at you/look at me/I don't know who to be/mother/is it wrong/is it right/just kill in the night/mother/tell me what to do..._

"Lydia! Are you okay!?" Blade's voice called through the air.

"I'm fine!" Lydia yelled back, before hearing her mother's voice behind her and making her turn around. She motioned for her to come closer, which made Lydia obey and she walked towards her mother, with her black mini-skirt flowing as she did so.

 _TOXIC: I was once like you my child/slightly insecure/argued with my mother too/thought I was mature/but I put my heart aside/and I used my head/now I think it's time you learned what dear old mama said._

LYDIA: And that was...?

 _TOXIC: Don't you wanna be evil like me/don't you wanna be mean/don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine/well you can spend your life attending to the poor/but when you're evil doing less is doing more/don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad/don't you wanna be very very good at being bad._

LYDIA: But mother, I...!

 _TOXIC: I had tried my whole life long/to do the worst I can/clawed my way to victory/built my master plan/now the time has come my dear/for you to take your place/promise me you'll try to be/and absolute disgrace. Don't wanna be evil like me/don't you wanna be cruel/don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool/and when you kill that boy that's when your reign begins/who wants an evil queen/without a sack of sins/don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone/don't you wanna be finger licking evil to the bone. This is not for us to ponder/this was pre-ordained/you and I shall rule together/freedom soon regained/mistress of the universe/powerful and strong/daughter, hear me, help me, join me/won't you sing along!_

 _BOTH: Yeah, we're gonna be evil/it's true never gonna think twice_

 _LYDIA: And we're gonna be spiteful_

 _TOXIC: yes spiteful/that's nice/in just an hour or two our future's safe and sure/this mother-daughter act is going out on tour/if you wanna be evil and awful and free/then you should thank your lucky star/that you were born the girl you are/the daughter of an evilicious queen/like/ME!_

 **(End of song)**

After that, Lydia turned around, and saw that her mother was gone. She looked back up at her mother's photo, and grinned evilly. For her plan, was going to happen really soon, as she walked towards the bed room, where Blade was waiting.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing.**_

 **Bolded** _ **\+ italicized=flashback or memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit story**

"So, you mean to tell me, that you are my daughter from the future?" Kaz asked as they sat in the Rec Room of Mighty Med.

"That's right." Elsa responded.

"And your name is Elsa?"

"Yes, dad." Elsa replied again. "Mom was the one who named me. You got to name my little sister...even though you were dead when she was born."

"How does Kaz die?" Oliver asked.

"Well...Lydia destroyed him at work when I was only 6. I don't know much after that." Elsa replied.

"She would be around our age though. She is only 15 right now." Icelyn replied.

"Yes! Exactly!" Elsa began as she stood up quickly. "But you were the one who told me that always keep a sharp eye out, for you never know who could be evil, and who can be good."

"Wait, I told you that?" Icelyn asked, shocked.

"Yeah!"

"That's weird, you'd think Skyler would have told her that." Oliver said.

"Actually, she told me that to be a hero you have to be self sacrificing...dad would drill that into me everyday as well." Elsa replied before walking further into the Rec Room, with her arms crossed, and a tear falling down her face.

"Elsa, dear." Icelyn began, as she placed a hand on her shoulder, making Elsa look up at her. "We want to help, we do! But we just don't know how."

"But you are Ice Storm! You can do anything!" Elsa said.

"How'd you know that?" Icelyn asked.

 **(SONG: "Stories" - Beauty and the Beast 2)***

"You told me 6 years later after my dad died. That you and my dad would fight evil together and...found love along the way."

"I did?"

"Yeah. You did."

 _ELSA: Once I was old enough/you told me everything/one day you were normal/the next, you were a hero/you had become Ice Storm/just to save my dad/now the future is set in stone/that is why I'm glad. You told me stories/about your life/all filled with wonder/a magic world where the impossible/became the everyday/we found a mountain top/and some moonbeams to sit under/you had lead, because you knew the way._

Just then, Elsa opened a time hole in mid-air, and showed the battles that Icelyn and Kaz had shared throughout the years to come.

 _ELSA: So much too discover/I do it all the time/I could live inside these periods/when the world was fine/you guys slayed a dragon/you had followed him around/and he smiled/yes he smiled/as his dream left the ground! Stories and stories/about mermaids, kings, and sunken treasure/magic worlds where the impossible/became the everyday/you knew a tiny place/just a dot to small to measure/you took me there/you knew the way! Stories about heroes/who overcame their deepest sorrows/they put hope into my heart again/I cherish them everyday..._

And that was when, the wedding showed up in the Time Hole, showing Kaz standing at the alter with a big smile on his face, and a beautiful bride walking down the aisle.

 _ELSA: So you'll find a better world/and the strength to face tomorrow/I'm sure that when you find the way..._

That was when Icelyn's face showed up as she turned to face Kaz at the alter, making Kaz stand up and walk slowly towards it, and Icelyn's eyes to widen.

 _ELSA: ...you'll want/to stay._

 **(End of song)**

After a while, Elsa made the Time Hole close and looked at the young versions of her parents.

"I'm your...?" Icelyn began to ask, but couldn't find the words.

"Yeah, you are...mom." Elsa said, before Icelyn smiled and just hugged her. Elsa hugged her back with a smile as well.

"So that's what you meant." Icelyn said as she pulled away from the hug.

"You bet!" Elsa said with a smile, before grabbing her head while wincing. "OW!"

"Elsa, you okay?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine." Elsa said, before her eyes widened with fear. "Oh, no..."

"What is it, dear?" Icelyn asked.

Elsa looked up at her teenage parents (that sounds bad, I know) with fear coding her face. "Lydia is already planning to kill Kaz." she said.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day was weird, Kaz and Icelyn barely spoke to each other, and that was unsettling for Skyler and Oliver. Kaz and Icelyn always spoke to each other and hung out. But today, was different.

"Do you think this has something to do with them finding out that they are going to get married and have two children?" Skyler asked Oliver.

"I think it might be." Oliver answered.

"Hey, guys." Icelyn said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Lyn. Where's Kaz?" Skyler asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him today." Icelyn answered as the smile left her face.

"Icelyn, is there something you want to tell us?" Oliver asked.

"I just...I just feel weird...knowing I'm going to marry Kaz, and have a daughter or two, kind of makes me feel..."

"Awkward?" A voice asked from behind, making Icelyn look and see Kaz standing there.

"Kaz, where have you been?!" Oliver yelled.

"I just got here. I missed the bus and my mom made me walk." Kaz answered.

Icelyn could tell he was lying because he had a certain hand gesture he did every time he did.

"Kaz, dear...where were you really?" Icelyn asked.

"I'm sorry, but are you my mom?!" Kaz yelled.

"Uh, no. I'm just the second most important girl in your life!"

"Oh, no." Skyler said under her breathe.

"Yeah, well, last I checked, what I do is my business. I don't have to report to you with everything I do!"

"You do if it has something to do with Elsa and everything that we learned last night!"

"No I don't!" Kaz yelled back.

"Kaz, what's gotten into you!?"

"Nothing, mom!"

"Hey, guys, stop it." Oliver interjected as Elsa walked in and hid behind a locker close by, for she saw that her parents were fighting.

"Yeah, we're all..."

"Were you with Elsa?!"

"So what if I was?! I just found out that I'm gonna have a daughter in the future! You really think I wouldn't want to hang out with her?!"

"You'd be able to when she's really our daughter and I'm her mother!"

"At least she'd have a mother!" Kaz yelled before smacking his hand on his mouth.

"Kaz!" Skyler yelled in disappointment.

"You-you didn't just say that." Icelyn said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Icelyn, I'm so sorry. I don't..."

"We're done." Icelyn said before running off out of the school.

"Icelyn!" Kaz yelled after her but sighed in defeat when she was out of ear shot.

"I can't believe you said that!" Oliver yelled.

"Guys, I swear, I don't know what came over me. I was just so angry and it slipped out!" Kaz retorted. You could tell he felt really bad about what he said to his girl...ex-girlfriend. That's when it hit him. "Did-did she say we were done?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry, Kaz." Skyler said.

"No...I can't lose her."

XXXXXXXXXX

Icelyn sat outside, sitting on the curb crying her eyes out in her lap. But that was when she got so angry that she shot a piece of black ice at the ground. She looked at it and sighed.

"Well, this isn't how I wanted to unlock a new ability." She said before standing up and looking up at the sky. "Why did I say that?" They both said in unison.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing.**_

 **Bolded** _ **\+ italicized=flashback or memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit story**

Icelyn stood in her room 6 days later, while looking at her reflection, as tears almost started streaming down her face. She wiped them away real fast before looking out the window, only to see that it had turned into a gloomy day.

"Kaz, I'm so sorry. I should have given you a chance to explain yourself." She said out loud to no one specific.

 **(SONG: "If this was a movie" – Taylor Swift)**

 _Last night I heard my own heart beating/sounded like footsteps on my stairs/6 days gone and I'm still reaching/even though I know/you're not there/I've been playing back a thousand memories baby/thinking about everything we've been through/maybe I've been going back too much lately/when time stood still/and I had you._

 _Come back/come back/come back to me like/you would/you would if this was a movie/stand in the rain outside till I came out/come back/come back/come back to me like/you could/you could if you just said you're sorry/I know that we could work it out somehow/but if this was a movie/you'd be here by now._

Icelyn walked to her bed and sat down on it, as she looked at a photo she kept on her nightstand, of her and Kaz together at the Mighty Med picnic.

 _I know people change and these things happen/but I remember how it was back then/locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing/cuz nothing like this ever happened to them/now I'm pacing down the halls/chasing down your street/flashback to the night when you said to me/"nothing's gonna change/not for me and you"/not before I knew how much I had to lose._

 _Come back/come back/come back to me like/you would/you would if this was a movie/stand in the rain outside till I came out/come back/come back/come back to me like/you could/you could if you just said you're sorry/I know that we could work it out somehow/but if this was a movie/you'd be here by now._

Icelyn stood up from her bed and walked outside on her patio, thinking about the time she saved him from Toxic Flame.

 _If you're out there/if you're somewhere/if you're moving on/I think about you ever since you've been gone/I just want it back the way it was before/and I just wanna see you back at my front door._

 _And I'd say come back/come back/come back to me like/you would before you said "it's not that easy"/before the fight/before I locked you out/but I take it all back now!_

 _Come back/come back/come back to me like/you would/you would if this was a movie/stand in the rain outside till I came out/come back/come back/come back to me like/you could/you could if you just said you're sorry/I know that we could work it out somehow/but if this was a movie/you'd be here by now._

 **(End of song)**

Icelyn sighed before going back into the house and closing her patio doors behind her as her phone rang, making her walk over to it, and see that it was Oliver calling. So, she answered it.

"Hey Oliver. Look, I'm fine. But I need to know where Kaz is." She said.

"I was just about to ask you that. He hasn't shown up to Mighty Med, and he was supposed to be here hours ago. He's never late to show up here." Oliver said on the other line.

That was when Icelyn's eyes widened. "Oliver, grab Skyler and meet me at The Domain. Kaz might be in trouble!" Icelyn yelled as she hung up and ran out of her room and out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaz began to walk down the street to get home from school. But which ever way he went, it was blocked off. So, he went to The Domain to think. He went for some comic books and grabbed one that looked interesting, then walked over to the couch and sat down on it, as he plopped his book bag on the floor. He then looked at the cover of the comic and grinned.

The cover was of him in his Ghostly Moon outfit, and Icelyn in her Ice Storm look, with their hands clasped and smiling. The title of it said 'The Adventures of Ghostly Moon and Ice Storm'.

Kaz began to read it before he could feel a tear run down his cheek. He closed the comic book and set it on the table in front of him before leaning back against the couch. "What did I do? I got angry for no reason." Kaz began before standing up and looking over at the door, only to see the ice was still there from when Icelyn first learned about her powers.

"She was my everything." He stated before he realized... "I've always been a player...but with her..." Kaz grabbed his book bag before running out of The Domain, so he could go make things right with Icelyn, but found himself bumping into someone, and looking up.

"Ghostly Moon, is it?" The man asked.

"Who are you? And how'd you know that?" Kaz asked as he was getting ready to use one of his moonbeams on him.

"I'm Blade...Lydia's boyfriend." Blade answered before a full on fight began to play out. Kaz used his moonbeams to stop the evil man, while Blade just used his swords to try and destroy him for his beloved Lydia.

But Kaz was way too quick with those. He tried his best not to get hit and to dodge the swords as he used his royal blue moon shield to protect him. But after a while...

"AH!" Kaz yelled as he was thrown to the ground, with Lydia standing 2 feet in front of him now.

"This is for my mother!" She yelled as she made a black fireball in her hand.

Kaz braced himself for the impact...that never came. He heard a gasp, which made him open his eyes and look up, only to see Icelyn standing in front of him, with a burn mark on her stomach. His eyes widened as she fell to her knees, while holding her stomach.

"Icelyn?" Kaz said, in a hushed tone, and afraid that she was hurt.

"K-Kaz...I-I'm sorry for not giving you a chance...to explain yourself." She said before she fell completely to the ground, unconscious.

"ICELYN!" Kaz screamed right as Skyler and Oliver showed up, only to see Icelyn lying on the ground, and Kaz, holding her in his arms. "Icelyn, come on, wake up. I need you to wake up." Kaz kept saying as he shook her, and patted her face to get her to open her eyes. But nothing worked.

"Why would she do that?" Lydia said under her breathe before she disappeared with Blade following behind her.

Kaz then quickly picked up Icelyn bridal style and turned around before running towards Mighty Med with Oliver and Skyler running after him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why would she sacrifice herself to save him!?" Lydia yelled as she threw some fire at a wall, thankfully missing Blade's head. They had just returned to their castle to come up with a new plan to destroy Ghostly Moon. But, they were coming up empty.

"Relax, Lydia." Blade began, before he saw his girlfriend create a fireball in her hand and giving him the evil eye. "Or don't!" He said, as he put up his hands in defence. "Just a thought."

Lydia let the fireball die down as she walked away from Blade and towards another room. She needed alone time. "Let me be for a while, Blade!" She yelled to him before she closed the door to the room she entered completely.

She then turned on some of the torches and looked around the room. It was small, and dimly lit, with one single window that you could look out and see her planet in distress. She lived on Mars after all.

"What am I to do now, mother? Their love is so strong, I don't even think I CAN defeat them." Lydia said out loud before a big sigh came out of her mouth.

"Oh, I know you can't." A voice broke the silence, making Lydia spin around and see a young girl who looked like she was in her late 30s or early 40s, with medium length brown hair that had little streaks of gray and black in it, and hazel blue eyes. Her skin was pretty pale (she was almost an older version of Icelyn) and her outfit showed that she meant business. It was a black long-sleeved v-neck shirt, with a black leather mini-skirt and black leather high-heeled boots.

Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was leaning up against the wall. She was giving Lydia the evil eye practically.

"What do you want, Marilee?" Lydia asked with her own evil eye.

"Nothing. I just came to see you." The girl now known as Marilee began as she pushed herself off of the wall and walked towards Lydia.

 _Why does that feel unsettling to me?_ Lydia thought to herself.

"You hurt my daughter." Marilee stated with anger in her voice.

"I was aiming for her worthless boyfriend. She was the one who ran in front of hi..." Lydia didn't get to finish, for Marilee reached into her chest, and pulled out her darkened heart.

"That may be...but you don't mess with my family." Marilee stated as she held the heart of Toxic Flame's daughter.

"What now? You gonna kill me by crushing my heart?" Lydia asked, more like stated.

"No...I'm gonna watch you suffer, as my daughter and her boyfriend turns you into ice and snow...just like your mother." Marilee began.

"You're only letting the darkness inside you win by doing this." Lydia stated with fire in her eyes.

"At least I'm not the one trying to change my daughter's future by killing the man she's meant to marry." Lydia went silent at that being said. "Now, if you would excuse me..." Marilee began as she put the heart back into Lydia's chest. "...I have to go see Icelyn. She's in bad condition...THANKS TO YOU!" Marilee then swiped her right hand up her body, making black smoke go around her, and making her disappear.

Lydia stared at the spot where Marilee Diaz used to stand, with her hand on her chest as she breathed heavily. Marilee was letting the darkness inside her take control. She had no idea what she was doing half the time now-a-days! It was like she was slowly turning into...a super villain.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. I've been busy with work now getting more hours than usual since it's the Christmas season. So, forgive me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you like the little twist with Icelyn's mom and stuff. See you guys in the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to find time to write it.**

 **Thanks again for reading. Ba-bye!**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing.**_

 **Bolded** _ **\+ italicized=flashback or memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit story**

Kaz, Oliver, and Skyler ran into Mighty Med, with Icelyn in Kaz's arms, and straight for a gurney. Kaz sat Icelyn down on the gurney and held her hand tight. His face held that of worry as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Her face looking so peaceful, like she was just sleeping (which he was hoping was just the case).

"Please, Lyn..." Kaz began. "...be okay."

Horace walked in and almost freaked the moment he saw Icelyn on the gurney. "Icelyn!" He yelled as he ran towards her and looked as worried as a father would look if his baby girl was hurt. "What happened?!"

"She saved me from dying by Lydia's hand." Kaz said as he realized why she did that. "Because she still has feelings for me." He added that part under his breathe.

"Like a true hero." Skyler stated as she placed a hand on Kaz's shoulder. Kaz looked over at his two best friends and slightly grinned at them. He was grateful to have friends like them. They always showed him support.

"You were supposed to protect her!" Horace yelled, making Kaz and them look at him, and Kaz's expression to that of saddened.

"I would have if I had known she'd do that for me..." Kaz began before he looked down at his hand interlocked with Icelyn's. "...and that she was there."

"Don't take it out on Kaz, Horace." A voice spoke, making the group of friends look up to see the girl that appeared to Lydia earlier, Marilee. "It's not his fault our little girl is hurt."

Horace stared at her for a long while with that of shock, as he walked slowly towards her. "Marilee?"

"Long time no see, dearie." Marilee said as she walked towards him and looked up at him. "I've missed you."

"Mary, I thought you dead."

"So did the girls. But I just ran." Marilee began as she walked around him and towards her baby. "The darkness inside me was getting too strong and I didn't want Icelyn to witness my villainess. So I ran, and made her think I was dead."

"Well, can I just say, thank you for doing so! Because than Icelyn wouldn't have met Kaz if you didn't!" Oliver yelled.

Marilee giggled before touching her daughter's other hand. "Icelyn...my baby girl."

"You're Icelyn's mother?" Kaz asked.

"Yeah, I am." Marilee stated. "It's nice to finally meet my daughter's boyfriend."

"Ex, actually." Kaz stated before walking away.

"Ex?" Horace said confused, before walking after Kaz.

"Let me guess, he touched a scab that wasn't entirely healed." Marilee asked.

"Yeah. He mentioned you, her mother, and that broke her." Skyler answered.

"I see..." Marilee began before looking at her daughter again and grinned before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Well, that wound will heal...once she sees that I'm alive."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaz forced himself into the empty Rec room, and sat on the couch as he thought back to their fight. Their first fight actually. He should have never brought up that old scar. Cuz now, he was once again single thanks to his big mouth.

Horace walked in and saw Kaz just sitting there. He grinned slightly before sitting down next to him on the couch. "Kaz, what happened? How did you guys break up?"

"I mentioned her mother...and that opened a wound I guess." Kaz began.

"And she broke up with you then?" Horace understood after that, very simple, explaination for Kaz.

"I should have known better to get so over sensitive about Elsa."

"That little girl that's right over there?" Horace asked, as Elsa walked up to them, with worry laced on her face.

"Yeah, gramps." Elsa said with a wink.

"Gramps!? How and when did this happen?!"

"That's a long story." Kaz stated.

"Dad, what's wrong with mom? And did I hear that you guys broke up?"

"Yeah, Elsie. And your mom just saved my life. Here's hoping she's okay."

"She will be, kid." Horace stated. "Listen, in a relationship, there will always be ups and downs, and all arounds. Believe me, I know what that's like!"

"How?" Kaz asked, now intriqued and looking right at Horace.

"When I met Icelyn's mother, I didn't know what to think. She was so beautiful, and I couldn't help but fall in love with her."

"Wait...where does Icelyn's sister fit into this, if all of this is based off of Icelyn's existance?" Kaz asked.

"Isabelle isn't her real sister. We adopted her earlier on in our marriage, and then Icelyn was born." Horace answered.

"Okay, go on."

"When I met Marilee, she wasn't cursed with this darkness she speaks of today at that time. She was just a normal girl that had learned about the superhero world by mistake, kind of like you and Oliver, and became my bestest friend. We were actually around the same age as you and Icelyn, and she was the only other Normo that was aloud to know of us superheroes."

"Okay..."

"16 years ago, I gathered up the courage to ask Marilee to marry me. And after that, she got pregnant with Icelyn. But..."

"But what?"

"When Icelyn was born, she was a definite Normo. She had no powers at the age of 5, which I was hoping she would considering I did. So I ran, and that was around the time Marilee got cursed with darkness."

"So, Icelyn technically lost two parents, only to find out they ran away to protect her." Kaz stated.

"If you put it that way, then yes."

"Wait...grandma's alive!?" Elsa exclaimed with a yell.

"Yes, and I am not used to hearing that from such a tiny mouth!"

"I'm 12 years old!"

"Kaz..." Oliver's voice sounded, making Kaz look up at his best friend. "Icelyn woke up."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lydia stared in a small fireball she made in her hand, only to see that Icelyn was sitting up in her bed at Mighty Med. She was hugging her mother for the first time in a while, and was happy to see that she was okay.

She then saw Kaz and Oliver run in, with Horace behind them. But, the moment Lydia saw Elsa, she let the fireball go out and looked out the window she was looking out earlier before Marilee threatened her.

"So, that little girl came and warned her "parents" about my attack on her father." Lydia stated out loud. Then, she grinned evilly. "Maybe I could use this knowledge to my advantage." She said to herself, with a big evil grin on her face.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Hey everyone! I hope you all are liking the story so far. I'll let you guys in on a secret, I just make it up as I go. I don't plan on certain things happen until it's already written down. So, yeah, I have no idea what Lydia is going to do to Elsa. We'll find out together.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Thanks for reading and God bless!**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	6. Chapter 6 (finale)

**Chapter 6**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing.**_

 **Bolded** _ **\+ italicized=flashback or memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit story**

Icelyn swung her legs over the edge of her bed as she stared at Kaz. "I'm glad you're okay." She said as she got off her bed and ran to the Rec Room.

"Me? She was the one hit!" Kaz exclaimed.

"I'll go talk to her, Horace." Marilee said before running after her daughter and into the rec room. That was when she saw Icelyn standing there, with a snowflake in her hand and a sad look on her face. She made it melt after a while and then just threw some ice onto the ground out of frustration.

"You depressed?" Marilee asked, making her daughter look at her with a sad look on her face.

"Mom, what do I do? I made a mistake breaking up with him. He just...made me so mad!"

"I know, dear." Marilee stated as she touched her daughter's shoulders. "But relationships are hard. They have ups and downs and all arounds. All it takes is patience to get to where you plan to go."

Icelyn stared at her mother before walking away from her after a while.

 **(SONG: "Where do I go from here?" – Pocahontas 2) [ICELYN sings this, in case you didn't know...that's actually pretty obvious, isn't it? Sorry]**

 _The earth is cold/the fields are bare/the branches faught against the wind that's everywhere/the birds move on/so they survive/when snow's so deep/the bears all sleep to keep themselves alive/they do what they must for now/and trust in their plan/if I trust in mine somehow/I might find/who I am!_

 _But where do I go from here/so many voices ringing in my ear/which is the voice/that I was meant to hear/how will I know/where do I go/from here._

 _My world has changed and so have I/I've learned to choose and even learned to say goodbye/the path ahead is so hard to see/it winds and bends/but where it ends depends on only me/in my heart I don't feel part/of so much I've known/now it seems it's time to start/a new life/on my own!_

 _But where do I go from here/so many voices ringing in my ear/which is the voice/that I was meant to hear/how will I know/where do I GO/from here._

 **(End of song)**

"Icelyn, darling..." Marilee began as she turned her daughter around to face her. "...the world and future is a scary place. But just know, I will be there for you this time. I won't run, I won't let this darkness take over...I'll be by your side until the very end."

"Mom..." Icelyn began as she saw Kaz run into the rec room to see how she was doing. "...what am I to do though? Should I give him another chance?" She whispered the last part.

"I would...he was worried sick about you." Marilee answered before kissing Icelyn on the forehead and leaving the room.

Icelyn sighed before she looked at Kaz in the eye as she walked up to him slowly. "Kaz..."

"Yeah?" Kaz began, before Icelyn forced a hug onto him, making him shocked.

"I'm so sorry." She answered as a tear fell down her cheek, which made Kaz grin as he hugged her back.

"No...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so sensitive with spending time with Elsa." Kaz responded.

"I wish I would have let you explain, because then none of this would have happened." Icelyn pulled herself away from the hug and just looked up at Kaz.

"Lyn, if we never had that fight, we wouldn't be here right now, together." Kaz stated before he kissed her forehead.

"Kaz..." Icelyn began as she looked up at his deep brown eyes, and just went for it. She kissed him on the lips, and he kissed her right back. It was official after that...they were back together.

XXXXXXXXX

Lydia stood by a tree in the park, waiting for her invitation to be granted. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her evil grin formed the moment she saw a sworm of a blackish gray dust circling around in the air before landing on the ground, showing two men standing there, wearing all black and with their hair in either pony tails or buns at the back of their heads.

"Finally you two showed up." Lydia stated as she pushed herself off the tree and walked towards the two men.

"What do you want, Lydia?" Roman asked not showing much interest in this visit. 

"Yeah." Ricker added unnecessarilly.

"I'm working on a little plan, to destroy Kaz. I need him out of the way for me to rule the world." Lydia answered. "And his daughter from the future came here to warn him. That makes me pretty ticked off, if you know what I mean."

"What do you want us to do?" Ricker asked.

"Get rid of the one thing they love the most..." Lydia began. "Destroy Mighty Med Hospital!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaz walked out into the main lobby with Icelyn following behind him, which made Elsa run up and hug her "parents" instantly.

"Yay! You guys are back together!" She yelled.

"Yeah, sweetie. We are." Icelyn said, before she noticed Oliver's face. "Oliver, what's wrong?"

"I just got a call. It's my mom, also known as Mr. Terror...she's causing trouble." He answered.

"Oh, crap!" Kaz yelled as he punched a wall slightly.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Skyler asked.

"No." Kaz answered as he looked over at Icelyn.

"What is it, Kaz?" Icelyn said, as Elsa pulled away from the hug.

"I don't just have the powers I got from kissing you, but..." Kaz began before making a fireball in his hand. "...I touched a rock known as the Octurian many days before Lydia came in to play, and gained these powers."

"Seriously? Why not tell me this?" Icelyn asked.

"I was going to, when all this heck broke loose!" Kaz stated.

"Well, I'm glad I know now." Icelyn then looked at Oliver. "Let's go stop your mom." She then ran towards the door, with Kaz and Oliver following suit. "Mom, dad, watch Elsa!" She yelled over to her parents before leaving the hosptial.

Elsa just stood there, as she watched her "parents" run off to stop a villain together, before noticing the vision she was having. Which shocked her to the core. Her time, Kaz and Icelyn's future, was going to be way different soon. It was going to be a future...without her knowing who any of the superheroes she knew growing up before.

It was a future...without Mighty Med.

XXXXXXXXXX

Oliver, Kaz, Skyler, and Icelyn ran to the bank and stopped when they saw Oliver's mom, Bridgett (AKA Mr. Terror), terrorizing citizens at the bank.

"Mom!" Oliver yelled, making the woman look over to see her son and friends standing in fighting stances.

"Oliver, dear! How nice of you stop by!" She said, before Oliver shot some water at her, which made her fall out of the air and to the ground.

"That's your mom?!" Icelyn yelled as she created an ice barrier around them, as Oliver's mom started shooting green lazors at them from her hands.

"Yeah, unfortunately!" Oliver answered.

"How are we going to stop her?! She's too powerful!" Skylar yelled the question **[I've been spelling Skylar's name wrong this whole time...my bad]**.

Icelyn watched as Oliver's mom kept throwing green lazors at them. Thankfully, her ice barrier was pretty strong so it would break. But, she didn't know that with the strongest blast Bridgett could come up with hit the barrier at full force, it was bye bye barrier.

The ice barrier shattered into little pieces making all 4 friends fall backwards on the ground. Icelyn was the first to sit up and glare at Bridgett with venom in her eyes.

Bridgett laughed evilly as she was about to take to the sky again, when Icelyn shot an ice pick at her, which caused her to fall back down.

"There's no way, I'm letting you leave!" Icelyn yelled as she stood up quickly. Kaz sat up after that, and looked to see what Icelyn was up to, only to see her shoot her ice at her. But when it hit Bridgett, it seemed to have been sucking the energy out of her.

"Icelyn, what are you doing?!" Oliver yelled. "That's my mom!"

"I'm not killing her! I'm only making it easier for the Mighty Max Prison Guards to take her when I'm done. Which...is...NOW!" Icelyn yelled before her ice stream blew up, and made her fall down to the ground, as Mighty Max Prison Guards appeared, and took Bridgett away.

Oliver stood up quickly, before helping Skylar up, and noticing that Kaz had stood up and ran over to Icelyn, before holding her in his arms. "Icelyn? Can you hear me?" He asked, worried.

Icelyn had taken the impact pretty hard, and was unconscious. She may have been the daughter at a superhero, and had gained control of her powers, but there were certain powers that she hadn't learned to use properly, and therefore, making her pass out after she uses them.

"Is she okay?" Skylar asked, sounding worried too.

Kaz went to answer when Icelyn's opened up and she saw Kaz by her side. "I'm alright." She said as she sat up, only to receive a hug from Kaz right away.

"Don't ever do something like that again." Kaz stated as he hugged her tightly, with her hugging him back.

"I don't make any promises." Icelyn whispered into his ear, before hearing a cackle next to her ear, making her and Kaz pull away from each other, only to see Lydia standing there.

"Well, well, well...I thought you'd 4 would be dead." Lydia stated as she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why would we?! We have unfinished business with you!" Skylar yelled to her.

"Oh, I just thought you were there...when Mighty Med came crashing down."

Icelyn's eyes widened when hearing this. Her mother, father, and future daughter were in there. Were they hurt, or worse? She had find out. She stood up with Kaz helping her, and just glared at Lydia.

"What did you do to Mighty Med?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, I didn't do anything to it! But I did order 2 young recruits to be the big bad wolf and blow it to the ground." Lydia stated, smirking evilly.

"I hope Elsa is alright." Kaz stated.

"I hope my parents are okay." Icelyn began before shooting an ice pic at Lydia, only to see it get melted before it even reached Lydia's hand.

"Ice doesn't phase me dear. Fire doesn't either...considering I have the fire ability." Lydia stated with a smirk.

Kaz went to use his moon abilities that he had gotten from his first kiss with Icelyn, but nothing was happening. "What happened to my first superpowers!?" He yelled.

"Silly boy! Did you not know, that once you get new powers, you lose your old ones?" The pyro-villain stated, before shooting fire at them, and making both Kaz and Icelyn fall to the ground again. "This is for my mother." Lydia stated as a speck of water got on her, for Kaz had fallen into a puddle.

"AH! Get it off!" She yelled as she desperately tried to dry off her arm. Icelyn had sat up at this moment, seeing her act this way...and had an idea. She needed water.

"Oliver, use your water to put her out!" She yelled. Oliver nodded before shooting his water towards her, which soaked Lydia to the bone.

"AHHH! IT BURNS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lydia screamed before she felt herself being the Wicked Witch of the West, and melted into a puddle of black goo. Blade saw this whole thing and was furious. He just lost his girlfriend to a bunch of teenagers.

"Oh, I'll get my revenge on you 4 yet. Just you wait." He mumbled to himself before disappearing in a bunch of electrical sparks.

"We did it!" Oliver yelled. "Lydia's gone!" Skylar jumped into Oliver's arms for a hug of victory.

"Kaz!" Icelyn's voice spoke up loudly, making Oliver and Skylar pull away and look over to see what was going on. Kaz was still out cold. "Kaz, wake up, please!" Icelyn kept yelling his name and shaking him to wake him up, but nothing was happening.

"No..." Oliver thought. "...he can't be gone."

"Kaz, please!" Icelyn was letting her icy tears fall down her face, as she thought back to when all the memories that aren't going to come true now because the future has changed. Mighty Med was no more, a bunch of a heroes had been killed, and Elsa was probably dead along with her parents.

"Mom?" A 12 year old voice spoke up, making Icelyn look up to see Elsa and her parents standing right there, which made her relieved. And to top it all off, Kaz woke up.

"Uhg, my head." Kaz stated as he sat up, only to receive an attack hug from Icelyn.

"I was so afraid I lost you." Icelyn stated, which resulted in Kaz grinning and hugging her back.

"I'm fine, Icelyn. I'm fine." He stated, before reality struck him. The best place that had ever happened to him and Oliver...was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX **[I'm guessing they were seniors in high school and had graduated, because we don't see them going to school in Elite Force)**

Months past, and Elsa had went back to the future to see what had happened there days ago. It was Senior Graduation day. Kaz shocked everyone. He graduated high school with, shockingly, B's and C's. Since he loved Icelyn, and she was good at school, he studied with her. Somehow, she just made studying a lot more enjoyible.

When graduation was over, the group of friends went to The Domain for the final time. Kaz had shared with Icelyn that he was moving with Skylar and Oliver to a city called Centium City, and that she wasn't aloud to come along. So, they were spending their final day together at their favorite hang out.

"I actually, have a present for you, Kaz." Icelyn said before walking up to the microphone that Wallace and Clyde set up for her, as she pressed play on the radio.

 **(SONG: "Flashlight" – Jessie J)**

As the song began to play, a tear almost fell down Kaz's cheek (but he caught it in time), for he realized she was getting ready to sing for him...one last time.

 _When tomorrow comes/I'll be on my own/feeling frightened of/the things that I don't know/when tomorrow comes/tomorrow comes/tomorrow comes/and though the road is long/I look up to the sky/and in the dark I found/last hope that I will fly/and I sing along/I sing along/and I sing along._

 _I got all I need when I got you and I/I look around me and see a sweet life/I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight/you're getting me/getting me/through the night/kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes/can't lie/it's a sweet life/stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight/you're getting me/getting me/through the night/cuz you're my flashlight/you're my flashlight/you're my flashlight._

 _I see the shadows long/beneath the mountain top/I am not afraid/when the rain won't stop/cuz you'll light the way/you'll light the way/you will light the way!_

 _I got all I need when I got you and I/I look around me and see a sweet life/I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight/you're getting me/getting me/through the night/kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes/can't lie/it's a sweet life/stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight/you're getting me/getting me/through the night/cuz you're my flashlight/you're my flashlight/you're my flashlight. WHOA-OH-OH! I got all I need when I got you and I/I look around me and see a sweet life/I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight/you're getting me/getting me/through the night/kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes/can't lie/it's a sweet life/stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight/you're getting me/getting me/through the night/cuz you're my flashlight/you're my flashlight/you're my flashlight._

 **(End of song)**

Kaz smiled as he clapped his hands for her and stood up. He walked up to her and kissed her. When he pulled away, they hugged their last hug.

"I will always think of you, Icelyn. Always." Kaz whispered in his ear before pulling away from her. "I just have to do this, you know? It's the only way to protect the heroes that survived, and to protect the world from villains."

"I know, Kaz." Icelyn said as a tear started to slide down her cheek, when Kaz wiped it away with his thumb.

"Oh, Lyn." Kaz stated before hugging her again. He didn't want to leave her behind, but he had no choice.

 _Now or never._ He thought as he pulled away from their hug. "I love you." He said, which made Oliver perk up slightly. He just said the three words he had been planning on telling her for days now.

"I love you too, Kaz." Icelyn said, with a cracking voice from all the sobs she's been shedding. And it had been like that for a little while, until they started talking about random crap. Icelyn mentioned that she was going to live with her mother and father again there in Phillidelphia, and that she was going to work on continuing being Ice Storm for the town.

It may have seemed like a goodbye for them, with 3 of the 4 friends seperating from 1 of them, but in the end...it was a see ya later. For who knows, what the future holds.

 **~THE END!~**

 **Epilogue is coming up next.**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing.**_

 **Bolded** _ **\+ italicized=flashback or memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit story**

Icelyn walked through the double doors of the Davenport Tower in Centium City, with a smile on her face, and the hood of her balero jacket up. It had been years since her friends moved here, and she was finally able to come visit. She missed them so much, especially her boyfriend. So, she was excited to be seeing him again.

"Hey, you going up?" A voice asked, making Icelyn spin her head as the hood of her jacket fell off her head, that revealed her French braid to the source, only to see a girl with brown hair (that had some red highlights and low-lights) and blue eyes looking at her. She was wearing a plain black v-neck t-shirt with a dark blue jean jacket over it, and dark blue skinny jeans with black strappy wedges on her feet.

"Oh, yeah." Icelyn said with a smile. "You?"

"Yeah. What floor?" She asked.

"The 110th floor."

"Same. Who are you meeting?"

"Oh, just some old friends that I hadn't seen in a while. You?"

"I meeting my boyfriend." The girl smiled before holding out her hand for Icelyn to take. "I'm Harper Craig."

Icelyn smiled as she took the gesture. "I'm Icelyn, Icelyn Diaz." She said before pulling her hand away from hers.

"That's a unique name." Harper said.

"Thanks." Icelyn said, as the elevator doors opened, and they stepped in. This was it...Icelyn was going to be reunited with Kaz, and her friends. No turning back.

 **~END OF EPILOGUE~**

 **That's a wrap with this story. Now, on to the next story.**

 **I hope you liked how this one ended. Thanks for reading and God bless you all. Bye.**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


End file.
